Musical drabbles
by NeUmA.S.J
Summary: Kradam and adommy  Purt, Drarry and Snarry - maybe someday  Drabbles
1. Adommy  Goodnight and go

**-. ****I know I have to finish Can't Let You Go... But I was hearing to Imogen Heap the other day and I thought about adommy…**

**-. ****I do NOT own Tommy or Adam… Wish I did… But I don't!**

**Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z**

**Adommy**

**Imogen Heap**** – Goodnight and Go**

Adam was on the backstage, listening to some music and updating twitter, waiting for the interview of the day start when Tommy showed up.

"Hi, Adam? What you're listening to?"

"It's Imogen Heap… Goodnight and Go"

"Hm… Never heard. It sounds cool" Tommy bended over next to Adam to look at the computer screen, close enough that their cheeks were almost touching. "So… what are you going to do with me tonight?" Tommy liked his moments on stage with Adam. The kissing and teasing was cool.

"I still don't know… I'm tired of kissing you on fever. It's not personal but we do it almost every night since NY…"

"I see… Just let me know okay?"  
"Maybe I will… Maybe I won't"

"Okay… since you're not planning on having sex on stage I'm in" Adam laughed at the idea. "Don't worry, if I decide to you'll be the first one to know. Talking about this, the fans are having a feud about if you're straight, bi, gay or Adamsexual – Whatever the hell that means…"

"Adamsexual? That's new!"

"And weird"

"Yeah… gotta go. Seeya latter"

As Tommy went away Adam looked at his cute ass… strutting in front of him. Trying his hardest to push away his daydreams that included having that cute little thing on his bed.

Why d'ya have to be so cute?  
It's impossible to ignore you  
Must you make me laugh so much?  
It's bad enough we get along so well  
Say goodnight and go


	2. Kradam  Touble is

**Kradam**

**Allison Iraheta -**** Trouble**** Is**

Adam was restless. What if Kris never talks to him again? He knew he shouldn't have kissed him… He knew that he shouldn't have run after kissing him. He knew that he definitely shouldn't be hiding in the bowling alleys…

"Adam? Thank god! I was already thinking you had ran away"

"Ow… Hi Kris…" Shit... He knew he should've found somewhere with more things so he could hide behind them...

"Why did you ran?"

"Because I kissed my cute, but at the same time straight and married, roommate. Being near him is hard you know? I have to watch myself all the time. The only time I didn't I just kissed him" Adam knew he shouldn't be saying this kind of stuff… It wasn't Kris' fault.

"Did you? Huh… And what did your roommate said?"

"I don't know... I ran... But I'm pretty sure I lost his friendship. I can feel it slipping away from me"

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?"

"Thanks, Kris. This is really helping! And, yes, I know that!"

Kris set next to Adam, put an arm on his waist and rested his head on Adam's shoulder.

"You're an idiot, but not for the reasons you think you are..."

"And why am I an idiot then?"

"Because I want you too and I won't let you go now that I know you feel the same." And with that Kris kissed Adam.

Trouble is  
I like the taste too much and I can't think straight  
People change  
And will you still be here after today  
Trouble is  
I feel like I could win or lose it all  
I don't know which way to fall


	3. Kradam  Apenas uma de amor

**Kradam**

**Lulu Santos - Apenas uma de amor (just one about love)**

Kris is sleeping... He looks so peaceful. I wish I could sleep like he does. The minute the lights are out he's out too. He's smiling… I wish I could know what he's dreaming.

I can't believe I'm in love with him. I can't be in love with him… Should I tell? No… It would only mess his head.

I wish he could look at me with love in his eyes just like he does with Katy. I wish he could hold my hand. Wish he called me baby and honey. I wish I was the one with who he'll share his bed for the rest of his life. I can feel the tears on my cheeks but I can't make myself stop crying. He's awake now. What time is it? How long am I looking at him sleeping?

He sits, worry in his eyes. "Adam? Are you okay? Why you're crying?"

"Sorry, I woke you, It's nothing..."

"If was nothing you wouldn't be crying" He's now sitting next to me, his arms around my body. "No need to tell me what it is… Just know I'm here" I want to scream 'I love you' But I can't…

Eu gosto tanto de você

I Like you so much 

Que até prefiro esconder

That I'd rather hide 

Deixo assim ficar subentendido

So I let it under the covers

Como uma idéia que existe na cabeça

Like an idea that's in your head 

E não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer

And doesn't have the obligation of becoming real

Eu acho tão bonito isso

I think it's so wonderful 

De ser abstrato

Being abstract 

A beleza é mesmo tão fugaz

The beauty is fleeting

É uma idéia que existe na cabeça

It's an idea that's in our heads 

E não tem a menor pretensão de acontecer

And has no pretension to happen

Pode até parecer fraqueza

It might seem weeknes 

Pois que seja fraqueza então,

So weeknes it is 

A alegria que me dá

The happines it gives me 

Isso vai sem eu dizer

I don't even know how to say

Se amanhã não for nada disso

If tomorrow it isn't like that 

Caberá só a mim esquecer

Only I'll have to forget 

O que eu ganho, o que eu perco

What I win and what I lose

Nobody needs to know

Ninguém precisa saber


	4. Kradam'adommy  Born to make you happy

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Kris Allen, Adam Lambert NOR Tommy Joe Ratliff… Wish I did, but I don't (thanks so much for remind me of that) But I promise you that if I (for some miracle)start to own one, or all, of them you'll be the first to know!

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

-. Okay so… this drabble I mixed things up… Kradam and adommy together! And I'll try to post a chapter on Can't let you go this weekend…

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

**Kradam and Adommy**

**Britney Spears – Born to make you happy**

It all started with Adam's frisky moment on AMA... That time I didn't even knew that kissing boys could be something good. Then the Glam Nation Tour started and every single night I hoped Adam would freak out and kiss me again. And then, New York came, and that was the beginning of our teasing. All for the fans we say.

You wanna know the truth?

Every single time he ends the medley, when he's coming down those stairs, his arms are around me, his mouth is teasing mine, I go crazy. The hardest thing is stay under control and not beg for him to fuck me on stage… in front off all his fans, not that I think they would complain… You may ask why I don't tell him that. Well there's only one little problem on our way and you probably already heard about it.

The problem's name is Kris Allen. Yeah, yeah. Kradam is real, Adommy is not. I don't even have to say how much it hurt to see them together, do I? They look so happy and complete. Adam has this ridiculous amount of love in his eyes every time he looks at Kris. Right now they're sharing dinner, laughing, touching and I am here, alone writhing on my fucking computer everything I wish I could say out loud. And hopping someday Adam will see that I'm the one for him

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy


	5. Kradam  Beautiful Dangerous

-. Hi! No, I'm not dead [At least I think I'm not…]

-. Kris is normal and Adam is italic

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

**Kradam**

**Slash [feat. Fergie] – Beautiful Dangerous**

I gotta do it, I'm gonna do it. Me and Adam… we're friends, right? So... I just want to know… he'll understand… won't he? "Adam? Can I talk to you?"

"_Sure"_ And he's not moving… why is he not moving?

"In private"

"Wow… troubles on Kradam paradise!" I really hate when Matt does this kind of jokes

"Shut up Matt!"

I'm taking him to a empty room... That's what I spent the last set looking for. We get in, I close the door.

"_What's wrong, Kris? You don't look so good" _It's time. I gotta say everything

"I need to do something… I need to know if it's just curiosity, if I need to take it out of my system or if I've changed"

"_And wha…"_ My lips are glued to his. He's not pushing me away. After what seamed a lifetime he pulls away. I try not to complain about it. _"Did it answer your questions?"_

"Not really because the kiss was only to shut you up… I have other things in mind… We still have the Gokey's entire set…"

I hear the drum rolls thumping  
and my heart starts jumping  
and that's when I spit on the floor  
now my head's exploding  
and your gun is dirty  
so I'm guessing I'm on a roll


	6. Adommy  Kiwi

**Adommy**

**Maroon 5 - Kiwi**

We're in providence… I'm getting to the conclusion that maybe Adam shouldn't drink before/during concerts "Wow! This was GREEEEEAT! We can't forget our cups… They're niiice"

"Adam… You know you kissed two of your fans tonight right?"

"Yeah, I know… And I kissed you too… It's something new… I'll tweet it!"

And now Adam is gone to tweet something… I can't help but notice this weird feeling in my stomach… The feeling that makes me want to drag Adam to my hotel room and make him fuck me senseless, until both of us forget about the world and the life…

But it's so strange, it's something new

Amazing feelings that I have for you

I close my eyes when I'm alone

Wonder what it'd be like to make you moan

I wanna give you something better

Than anything you've ever had

A stronger and a faster lover

The world will disappear so fast


	7. Adommy  Gotten

**-. I'****m thinking about making 'The truth' bigger… what you think?**

**Adommy**

**Slash [Feat. Adam Levine] - Gotten**

Fuck Adam. Fucking AMA, fucking tour, fucking sexiness, fucking sweet and soft mouth. Until that day, when Adam kissed me on national television, I was a happy, sure about his sexuality, men… I mean, I had my struggles, but who doesn't have them?

The Glam Nation Tour finished tree months ago. After all this time I'm gonna see Adam again. Scratch that. I've seen him today and I ran. That's why I'm on the bathroom hiding. I thought that after all this time without seeing him, and more important, without kissing him I would have gotten over that fucking crush. I look like a school girl, or one of the lambskans as a matter of fact, around him.

I'm afraid because I don't know what he'll do if I tell him the truth... He can just leave... Disappear from my life. This feeling I have... I'll save them for when I decide that he won't leave me – which, let's agree – will never happen. The bathroom door opens. "Adam, hi! How your vocations went?"

"Good! And yours, glitterbaby?"

I want to say 'tough... I was trying to forget you' but what came out was "Awsome"

So nice to see your face again  
But tell me will this ever end  
Don't disappear

I've been saving these last words for one last  
miracle  
But now I'm not sure  
And I can't save you if you don't let me  
You just get me like I've never been gotten before


	8. Kradam  What if

**-. I'm writing a new fanfic, but it's hard… I think I've got **_**another**_** writter's block. It's really pissing me of. Seriously! I can't even right a drebble! I'm in trouble…**

**Kradam**

**Safetysuit - What if **

Kris. This is the name on my mind since Hollywood week. I'm on American fucking Idol and I'm falling in love. But my heart, not satisfied with falling in love, fell for my straight roommate. I told him… And he said he was flattered and gave me a smile.

I felt he was kinda uncomfortable. We were still friends. We trusted each other. The problem was: I loved him

What if it makes you sad at me?  
And what if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep?  
And what if it takes your breath  
And you cant hardly breathe?  
And what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound?


	9. Writer's note

**Hi everyone!**

I know I've been missing but college was (and still is…) kicking my ass…

There's a few things I'd like to say:

-. Thanks TJGlambert28 your reviews made want to keep writing. Really, thanks for the support

-. I'll leave Adam, Kris and Tommy alone a bit. Not that I'll stop writing drabbles about them ( I don't even think I can) Just there won't be "long fics" about them for a while...

-. I'm thinking about writing Purt ( GLee ), wincest ( Supernatural ), Drarry, Snarry (Seriously, I'm addicted to Snarry – Both by Harry Potter)… If you got any other ideas leave a review with them…

-. So… since I decided to write about other things this drabbles will have them too.

-. Is not always what it seems is my first non-Adam fanfic… Hope you enjoy it!

**XOXO**

**Neuma**


	10. Kradam spanish guitar

**Kradam**

**Toni Braxton – Spanish guitar**

Kris was playing his guitar on our room... His fingers dancing on the strings, his heart opened to the guitar. His hand had a gentile touch and I couldn't look away. He was playing a song he had written about his guitar. I while he played I was wishing he could open his heart that way to me, that he would touch me the same tender way he was touching his guitar.

"Adam? Are you okay?" I didn't even noticed he had stopped playing and that he was looking at me. "Yeah… It's just that is so beautiful see you playing. It looks like you're in another place, ya know?"

"Kinda… I feel in another place when I play. It's a calm and beautiful place." When he said that I wished I was that place… Does that even make sence?

I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
'Til the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song  



	11. Kradam  I Slept With Someone in

**-. I know! It's been too long since I posted something here! So… as a late Xmas gift I'll post this one. Enjoy!**

**Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z**

**Kradam**

**Fall Out Boy - I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me**

More then a year. That's how long I'm with him. He didn't age, I didn't age. Being with him keeps me fresh and new… He doesn't even know how good I feel when he's close.

Nobody knows about us. No one can find out about us. Sometime I think that's what makes our relationship so good. There isn't people getting in the middle of our business, we are who we are when we're together.

Sometimes I wish I could scream "Back off, girl, Adam's mine" But then I remember that's with me that he goes to bed every night so, why should I bother?

I don't know if someday we'll come out as a couple but, for now, we'll keep being this secret. We'll keep on being each other's fount of youth!

I found the cure to growing older  
And you're the only place that feels like home  
Just so you know, you'll never know  
And some secrets weren't meant to be told  
But I found the cure to growing older


End file.
